


Dudim & Mario: The Rise of Tord

by Ministar48



Series: Dudim & Mario [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Super Charisma Bros, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ministar48/pseuds/Ministar48
Summary: Its a Super Charisma Bros, Mario and Eddsworld crossover





	1. The beginning

Once upon a time, The Mushroom Kingdom prospered to become the world's most powerful kingdom.

Then suddenly, a red giant robot attacked Rogueport, devastating the city.

This giant robot was controlled by a person known only as "Tord".

Only two persons can stop him.

Two brave persons who will have to assemble a  team in order to defeat Tord and his army.

This is the beginning of a huge adventure.

 


	2. The Darkness of The Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudim & Mario form the MarioTeam

Dudim was sitting in the kitchen of his house when Mario arrived.

''Hello Mario'' Dudim said.

Then Edd and Matt arrived.

''Hi Edd and Matt'' Mario said.

Without further actions, the 4 decide to create the MarioTeam.

Then Edd said ''we should recruit members to make it stronger''.

The other 3 agreed immediately.

The 4 later left Dudim's house.

They found Luigi sitting on a mountain.

''Hey Luigi, do you want to join the MarioTeam?'' Matt said.

'' Yes i do!'' Luigi happily said.

Luigi then became the fifth member of the MarioTeam.

The 5 then set off to recruit more members.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom will be in the third chapter


	3. Tom's Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom betrays Edd and Matt.

Tord was talking to Tom on the phone when he made this offer to him ,

"Do you want to join the Red Army?" Tord said on the phone.

Tom was not sure about it at first.

Tord said "You will have a huge bathroom, your own army division and thousands of bottles of Smirnoff."

Tom said "Yes i must!"

Meanwhile, Edd and Matt were chatting when Matt received a call from a mysterious person.

"Hi Matt, I just want you to know that Tom has joined the Red Army"

Matt immediately hanged the phone up.

He said to Edd "Tom has betrayed us."

Without further ado, the two proceeded to tell the others.

"Tom has joined the enemy" the two shouted.

The others stood in shock.

They decided to get going in order to stop the Red Army and recruit more members on the way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more characters as the story goes on.  
> the next chapter will see Eduardo, Jon and Mark along with Toad and Toadette.  
> the 4th one will see Miles, S and VinnyVideo from MFGG


	4. Reinforcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The MarioTeam gets new members and is attacked by Tom.

When the 5 left the mountains, they saw Toad and Toadette fleeing from Tord.

"Hello Toad and  Toadette" Mario said.

Then Edd saw Tom running to kill them all.

Tom then began to shoot at the group.

"YOU MUST DIE!'' Tom yelled.

The 7 then split up.

While running from Tom, Dudim saw Eduardo, Jon and Mark.

"Hi'' Dudim said.

 Jon said "Why are you running, Dudim?''.

He replied "Tom wants to kill me and my friends.

Eduardo, Mark and Jon quickly stood up and told him in unison "We want to help".

Dudim quickly accepted.

Shortly thereafter the 11 reunited at the base of the mountains.

Dudim told everyone "i guess Toad, Toadette, Eduardo, Jon and Mark are now members of the MarioTeam 

Luigi immediately explained the group's purpose "The MarioTeam's goal is to defeat Tord and his army".

The 11 then left the mountains.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you are ready for the 5th chapter


	5. The ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles and S perform a ritual for Tord

Inside a dark room, Miles and S were putting their ritual garb.

  
"Why are we putting it again?", Miles said

 

"We are doing a health ritual for the Red Leader", S replied

 

Without further ado, the ritual began.

 

45 minutes later, the ritual ended.

 

"Oh my!, i don't remember anything!", Miles shouted.

 

"Basically, we created potions off of fruits and cheese and released them into the air", S murnured.

 

"Oh", said Miles.

 

To be continued.....

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for this long delay, i was busy with personal things

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more elements and tags as the story develops.
> 
> if you dont know what Super Charisma Bros is, copy and paste this web link into your address bar: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SuperCharismaBros


End file.
